marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Twisted
|image = |caption = Al and Jefferson, fearful of their wives in the midst of a tornado, which has turned them on. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 1 |overall = 236 |network = FOX |airdate = September 28, 1996 |production = 11.03 |imdb = tt0642424/ |guests = Donna Pieroni Christine Moore Steven Shenbaum |writers = Richard Gurman |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "The Joke's on Al" |next = "Children of the Corns" }} Twisted is the first episode of Season 11, along with being the 236th overall episode. Plot Synopsis Bud has discovered that Ariel gets turned on by life-threatening situations and has decided to stage a fake tornado in order to get some from Ariel while they "seek shelter" in the Bundys' basement. However, a real twister appears in Chicago. Amidst the storm, Kelly goes out to find Lucky, while the rest of the Bundys and the D'Arcys seeking shelter in the Bundys' basement, the safest place in the house. However, it turns out Peggy and Marcy are turned on by the danger of the tornado, which makes Al and Jefferson fearful of the next power outage. Qoutes Kelly: I'm not going anywhere until I get Lucky. Jefferson: Well, that should take about ten seconds. Recurring cast *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Jennifer Lyons as Ariel Guest cast *Donna Pieroni as Sandy *Christine Moore as Gorgeous Woman *Steven Shenbaum as Scarecrow Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1996 film "Twister". *Even though this episode was third in production, it was intended as the premiere episode, as noticed by the resolution to Griff's predicament in the the previous episode, in which he was nearly executed as part of a practical joke, though in this episode he explains that he was saved just in time, though he is still a bit bitter to Al about it. *The events of the previous episode are mentioned briefly; the NO MA'AM group sends Griff to prison. *Starting with this episode, the opening has been shortened and removes the couch gag where Al hands out money to the family. **Also, each episode starts with a teaser before the opening credits **The opening credits still uses the same clips to introduce the actors/actresses from season 10, with the exception of David Faustino. The clip used to introduce him is Bud, with shorter hair, freaking out after seeing Kelly's double from the epilogue of season 11's The Stepford Peg, indicating that episode was filmed before this one. *Starting with this episode, the ending credits is now set over a black screen instead of a still image of Al and Peg on the couch as it had been for the past 10 seasons. **Also, with all the episodes this season, before the end credits, an epilogue scene is shown. *After Ariel's says "I don't know what you see in me!", Bud's line "Hopefully, me in a minute!" was censored for the Fox repeat and subsequent syndication. The line is intact on the DVD release. *Beginning with this episode, the series is moved to a new time-slot, Saturdays at 9:00 p.m. The move did not do well for the series as ratings plummeted and the show would be moved again three more times before being cancelled. *The epilogue featuring Kelly in a cornfield with a talking scarecrow and Lucky Bundy is a reference to the film The Wizard of Oz. Goofs *Ariel punches/slaps Bud several times; the first time she hits him, the sound doesn't match the action. *You can see very easily that Al misses when we're supposed to think he just punched Jefferson. Although that "fake punch" is so obvious, it might be a coincidental reference to the same - almost legendary, and in any case funny - error made by James Caan in The Godfather (1972). *After Kelly debates about which of her "personal possessions" to take, you can see the boom microphone disappearing from over her while the camera is on Peg and her TV. *When the woman from the shoe store lands on top of Al and Peg in the backyard, its very obvious that its a large plush doll. When the camera shows a close up of her on top of them, her skirt is partial pulled down, but when the camera focuses on a wideshot of everyone in the house, the woman's skirt is almost gone, showing what appears to be a big plush doll on top of Al and Peg. *When Al and Jefferson toss Bud down the stairs after failing to open the basement door, its clearly a stunt double who doesn't resemble Bud at all. Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere